Weekend Love
by Laricex
Summary: She's a party girl heiress; who wants to get pregnant. He's a goody-goody Disney Star; who doesn't know what's going on. Troypay. AU.


_W E E K E N D L O V E_

--

**Prologue**

--

_A Girl's Got To Do What A Girl's Got To Do_

--

Ryan was sitting, on his armchair, reading the latest gossip magazine, _Celeb Weekly_. He picked it downstairs from the candy-counter girl as Sharpay called him and told him to pick-up one. _Celeb Weekly_, usually did pieces on Sharpay, the hotel heiress. They did pieces on her love life, from complete strangers in clubs to sons from rich fathers in Europe. They mostly covered her partying life; that included many things, many things that were not role-model material. They did articles of her cocaine use, marijuana smoking and her making-out with complete strangers. However, her partying did not get as far as having sex with any of the strangers. The magazine also did articles on the Vance Evans and how upset he was with Sharpay and her night-life.

That wasn't the case. Sharpay was a Daddy's girl and their mom was living somewhere else with her second husband. She also didn't mind Sharpay's partying life. They said it was part of the teenage life and it was normal. They did it when they were younger, their kids should also experience it. They never got in trouble for their behavior. But if they did, Sharpay would definitely get in more trouble. All Ryan does is buy designer clothes and race-cars. The cars he gets every other month or so. He started the hobby when he turned seventeen, two months ago. Now, he had two cars; one came from his mom dad (surprisingly, they get along), a BMW convertible and he bought a Hummer 3 a few weeks ago.

"RYAN!" Sharpay cried as she burst into his hotel room. The twins like in the Evans Hotel, situated in LA. Their dad did much traveling and their mom was living somewhere they did not know how to spell. The blonde female looked extremely upset; her hair was messed into a bun, her make-up was ruined and her hand was hold a crumpling magazine. It was a different one from what Ryan was reading, _Fabulous_. They also did many pieces on Sharpay. She threw the magazine down hard onto Ryan's lap.

He didn't know why she was so upset. Ryan picked up the magazine he was thrown and compared it to the one in his left hand. His brain wasn't getting his sister's anger. "What's wrong?" _Celeb Weekly_ had a picture of Katie Holmes with Suri Cruise. _Fabulous _had an article about Angelie Jolie and her newly born twins. The two magazines were mostly about babies and not Sharpay and her partying friends.

She wrenched a magazine out of his hands, pointing violently at the cover. "Who is this on the cover!?" she shouted, loud and ear-bleeding.

Ryan got scared. "A mom and baby," was all he could answer. When Sharpay was mad, he answered in simple replies and hopes she'll do all the talking and not him. He hated it when he was put on the spot like that especially by an angry, PMS-ing girl.

"RIGHT!" she cried, dropping the magazine down on the ground, near her feet. "A mom and her baby," she hissed evilly. She looked insane. "Not about me, anymore!"

Ryan rolled his eyes. That's why his twin was so mad, because she wasn't on the cover. He shook his head and smiled. "You're jealous of them?" he asked, pointing at the other magazine. That caused him to laugh out loud as Sharpay nodded. "A couple of babies?" It was sad that a teenage girl was jealous of one month old kids. It was ridiculous. "May I ask why?"

Sharpay knew he wouldn't get it. He was a boy after all. "I need to be on a cover," Sharpay said simply, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "If I'm not on a cover, it seems like people have forgotten all about me!" she cried, falling down on Ryan's love couch. "All everyone could talk about are babies or who's pregnant. Every damn time, I pick one up, it either has Angelina Jolie and her twentieth kid!" Obviously, she was exaggerating. "Which baby is the cutest and who has the best Mommy-to-be-glow!" Sharpay was recalling the article titles she could remember. She was too angry to remember all of them. "And instead of How-To-Dress-Like-A-Star, they have Dress-Your-Baby-Like-Stars..."

Ryan simplified everything she ranted to him. Even if he was just a guy, he knew what Sharpay wanted and the only way to do that, "You want to have a baby?"

"Yes," she replied, as if she was ready and mature enough to handle a child. To her, babies were just the latest trend which she needed to have.

Ryan's jaw fell to the floor; he was hoping she would give it more thought before answering right away. "You're seventeen, for crying out loud!" he argued, getting onto his feet. People frowned upon teen pregnancy. And here she was a teen, wanting to have a child so she could popular to the world once again. Sharpay was wanting to have to a baby for all the wrong reasons. Also, she didn't even have a boy-friend at the moment and all the guys she knew were dating on of her partying buddies. "You've done some foolish things in the past but I'm putting my foot down with this!"

"Who are you tell me what I can't and can do?" she asked, also getting to her feet. She did not need her brother's okay. Sharpay was just simply informing Ryan of her plan. She just didn't want him all angry and shocked when she realizes that she is pregnant. All she was doing was warning him that in the near future, his twin sister would be pregnant.

"Just think about," Ryan continued on with his argument, tapping her head. She slapped it away. "The gossip rags would ruin your life-"

He got cut off by Sharpay's witty reply, "The gossip rag, as you call it, is my life." Sharpay turned her back on her twin brother and walked to his door. "They can say anything they want about me, they already did in the past," she spoke with wisdom. "They can call me anything they want but I'm doing this for myself. I want people to know Sharpay Evans - Good or bad."

Ryan raised his hands in front of him, giving up. "Go do what you want," he told her coldly. "But when mom and dad find out, I knew nothing." Their parents tend to believe Ryan then they do Sharpay since Sharpay was a chronic liar and Ryan most of the time told the truth. It was the way they were born and they couldn't change that. Except for now. When their parents find out, Sharpay would tell the truth and say Ryan knew while he would deny everything. "You don't even have a boy-friend! Who's going to be the father of your baby?"

She thought about it, hands on hips. All the guy she's been with were not up to her standards anymore. They weren't as good-looking as the guy she wanted and she wasn't sure if they'll pay for child support. Then again, she doesn't think any of the guy she's been with would want to be a father and might deny the child is theirs'. If Sharpay wanted a good father for her future child, she'd need to find a normal boy who'll love his family no matter what. All the famous guys around were jerks or taken. "Everyone's taken!" she complained. "And if they are single, they would not help me at all or pay child support."

Ryan shook his head. Every father, if separated, would have to pay child support, if the mother wanted him to. "Then you should give up on your little idea," he stated clearly.

"NO!" Sharpay cried as she stomped over to him only to get her magazines, well, one was hers' and the other was Ryan's. She picked one up and flipped through the pages swiftly. She needed to find a good famous guy, most likely a rising star, a cute one and also has to be very sweet.

He didn't know what came over him but he also did the same thing, as if he was trying to help. Ryan was very brotherly and loved his sister no matter how many flaws she had. He loved to help her with anything even if it was something as bad as this. Ryan flipped through the pages, stopped and went back a few. There was an article on a popular new duet for Disney. Their names were Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez. He actually heard their single, it was typical Disney, but he didn't hate it. Plus, he's seen many posters of the two. "How about Troy Bolton?" He carefully read the article - Gabriella and Troy were not dating.

"Who is that?" Sharpay asked, not knowing the name at all. She dropped the magazine in her hands and walked over to Ryan, reading along with him. "You want me to go out with a Disney star?" she retorted, slapping Ryan playfully. That would ruin her reputation. "Plus, it looks like they are dating... I don't want to be a home-wrecker..."

He made a face. "A year ago you stole Stavros from one of those Asheys..."

"Past is past," Sharpay replied, saying her new motto that would probably last only a couple of weeks - days, even.

"Troy Bolton is single," Ryan informed her, fixing her mistake. He always fixes her mistakes, even if he helped out. He just loved helping, especially when it came to family. Even if it was also this odd.

The blonde groaned and fell onto the love couch. "What makes you think I would want to go out with a Disney star?" A Disney person and someone like Sharpay were complete opposites. They both may be famous but they travel in different circles. One parties and the other one doesn't. She has taken some drugs and got drunk almost every night and the worse thing he probably did was let a minor swear word slip out. Although, they would probably be the best choice for a dad, since they are good people. Then again, what Disney star would want to have a child at the age of seventeen. "I'm Sharpay Evans and he's like the boy-next-door. Not my type."

"So, you're telling me that you want the father of your child to be a-" Ryan couldn't even think of the right word. And he shouldn't even be helping her. God, he hates his sweet soul. "A bad boy?"

"No, but..." Another point taken. Ryan often made good points; Sharpay hated it. "But what makes you think he'll want to have a child..." That got her thinking. Plotting into her mind. She may not be the most intelligent, education wise but she was clever and crafty. It scared Ryan at times. It made him wonder if his sister was an evil scientist. Then he remembered that Sharpay probably didn't know what science was. "Unless, I have unprotected sex with him and don't tell him my plan to became Queen of Magazines, once again!" Sharpay declared, looking off into the her imagination. "Thanks, Ryan."

"No - wait." She left before he could get another word in. "Don't go!" he called out, pretending he was reaching for her even if the door was already shut. He ran his hands through his short spiked hair. Sometimes he wonders why he does deeds because sometimes, they were not good. Helping was just his nature. "Why did I help her?" He looked up, asking his ceiling. Obviously, he was asking God but he only he can answer that. "Stupid caring nature," he cursed himself.

--

Sharpay was in her pink Mustang, as she thought of places a Disney Star would hang out. She didn't know if Troy would be at the Disney studios or if he was working on some Disney musical or sit-com. To make things more simple, she knew nothing about him. Except he did duets with some girl named Gabriella. But liked that part mattered to her. If they weren't dating, she didn't care. All she cared about was being on the cover of a lot of magazines and this seemed like the only way. To be pregnant seemed like the new fashion trend and the ordinary people were eating that stuff up. If she couldn't beat them, she might as well join them.

She increased the volume of her radio. Maybe she would hear something about Troy Bolton and his whereabouts. With no luck over the pass ten minutes, she got out her iPhone and called her favourite person, Ryan of course. "Hi, Ryan," she said sweetly as he answered. "Do me a favour, see if you know where Troy Bolton is at the moment." She loved that Ryan would help her with just about anything; she loved taking control of that. "So he does have a sit-com, with that Gabriella girl over at Disney studios in Burbank - thanks, you're a good brother."

So, off she went to Burbank, to spy. If she was lucky enough, she'll be able to become friends with him soon. She got fairly easily, which was a lot to say because Sharpay got lost very easily. And she didn't know how to use a GPS, she hardly knew how to use a computer and her cell too. Mostly, she only knew how to answer the phone. Sharpay didn't care about learning; her specialty was doing nothing and shopping and pushing people's buttons. She turned into Disney studios but was stopped by the security guard.

"Oh wow, Sharpay Evans." He was shocked, taken way off his guard. It wasn't everyday that a star like her would come to Disney. He wasn't a fan of her because she didn't do anything but partying and shopping and running her dad's credit cards. But he thought she was really hot and let her in without any questions at all. "Please, go right in."

The blonde flashed him her famous smile. "Where is Troy Bolton?" she asked before she left the guard.

"Studio eight, filming."

Sharpay waved, "Toodles," and then drove off to find studio eight.

This time, she didn't get to her destination that easily. She had to ask many people to her help and it was near the entrance. Since they were already filming, Sharpay parked her car in a parking-space, that wasn't for the public, stepped out of her car and waited for the show to end. The people who saw her, stopped, took pictures of her and with her and asked for her John Hancock. Since there was nothing better to do, Sharpay decided to suck it in and put on a fake friendly smile. She didn't like doing this because she didn't really care for fans, if she had any. Remember, Sharpay did nothing.

She asked many of the people when the show would end. They all said the same thing; that it would end soon and that he exited it here because she was parked right beside his car. That made her happy that she could somewhat talk to him in private. However, when she asked the people this, they all got curious; why would Sharpay Evans be interested with Troy Bolton?

Something caught her eye. The back door swung open and out popped a good-looking young man with clear blue eyes. She smirked and pushed her huge sunglasses up her nose. She leaned against her car's passenger side, waiting for him to get to his car. But first he had to deal with all those fans crowding him. That annoyed her but everything annoyed, especially if it interfered with her plans.

Troy waved to the last batch of fans he had before heading over to his car. Doing this, he was carefully looking at the girl parked beside his car. He quickly recognized her. "You're Sharpay Evans!" he said as he finally reached his SUV.

Sharpay smirked that he actually knew her. She took off her sunglasses and smiled at him. Troy was also confused about Sharpay. "Troy, do you want to be my boy-friend?" Sharpay was not ashamed of what she asked. It didn't strike her that it might scare Troy. She didn't care what people thought of her, she just wanted people to know her. Weird. The question slipped out of her mouth easily, as if it was a casual question. Technically, it was but not in this situation.

Troy's breath caught in this throat. He couldn't believe what he just heard. Nobody around him could believe either.

* * *

_So this story is a little odd. Sharpay wanting to get pregnant because she wants to be noticed, again... And now her quick search of a father has ended, somewhat - with Troy because he's a raising Disney star and she knows they are family orientated. Like it said in this prologue, she's clever and crafty. _

_This is a comedy - a romantic comedy. There are serious moments but it's not that much... I guess. I wonder what everyone would think of their relationship - A party girl heiress and a goody-goody Disney star. The title of this story is from a Spice Girls song. BTW Did anyone see Dark Knight?_

_Bye-Bye_


End file.
